


Just Wondering If We're A Couple Or Not

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [55]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Doctor Ian, Doctor Mickey, Hospital Sex, Humor, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian and Mickey are doctors who like to fool around in the hospital they work in. They are crazy about each other but they keep things casual until Ian catches a hot male patient hitting on Mickey. A very jealous Ian demands commitment.





	Just Wondering If We're A Couple Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> this is where watching Grey's Anatomy comes in handy with the hospital lingo. not that i'm gonna delve into any of that, it just makes the prompt familiar. tihihihihi  
> Enjoy!

Dr. Gallagher and Dr. Milkovich have fifteen minutes to themselves in the otherwise extremely busy hospital. So of course –as usual- they end up in an empty on-call room. They’ve been fooling around for months now but they're not boyfriends. Only reason that isn’t the case is because even though they’ve admitted to themselves that there are feelings involved, they haven’t admitted it to each other.

So they touch and kiss and have sex whenever they can, but that’s it. Even though they don't sleep around and only have sex with each other.  

Ian is on top of Mickey fucking into him slowly.  They are on the bottom bunk doing what they love to do; each other. Their white coats and the bottom half of their scrubs have been tossed half hazardly on the floor and they only have their green tops on. Mickey moans quietly as Ian rotates his hips, brushing against his prostate even though he doesn’t speed up. Ian has their fingers entwined above Mickey's head as they make love. His bed mate is sappy like that.

Mickey's mouth is open as he pants rhythmically, enjoying this. He always enjoys this. Ian is so fucking good, so sweet, Mickey is pretty sure he's addicted at this point.  
Ian licks into his mouth, he can't help himself. It's right there, inviting. And Mickey gives the best kisses. The make out is hot and greedy and wet, making both men moan into each other’s mouths.

Mickey's legs are shaking as the pleasure continues to take over and overwhelm him. “Yeah.” He groans. “Give it to me.” He pulls his hands away and scratches his nails down Ian's back as Ian indeed gives it to him. His extremely hard dick is leaking between them, making Mickey torn between wanting to come and wanting to prolong this amazing feeling.

“Oh shit.” Ian moans in pleasure when Mickey bucks his hips. “So good. You always feel so fucking good.” He bites hard on Mickey's shoulder.

Someone tries to open the locked door, -probably another doctor- but they don’t notice since they're carried away and lost in each other. Ian's movements are starting to get hurried meaning he wants to cum too just like Mickey. He licks and bites gently at the shorter man’s nipples till the latter’s breath hitches.

“Gonna cum.” Ian is now pumping fast and hard, rolling his hips and making Mickey throw his head back and arch his back. The redhead turns his head to moan into Mickey's neck.

He gives an especially hard thrust and Mickey yells as he comes untouched. “Aaaaaah. Fuck!” he curses loudly.

Ian can't help but follow suit after witnessing that kind of hotness. His teeth dig even deeper into Mickey's shoulder as he shudders and empties himself inside the other man. Pulling out and dropping next to Mickey on the bed, he turns to peck his fellow doctor on the cheek. “How does sex with you get better every time we do it?”

Mickey laughs as he frowns at his ruined scrubs. One of the pagers go off and he sits up. “Perfect timing.” He reaches for their coats. “That’s me.” He starts pulling on his boxers. “Gotta go clean up, catch you later?”

“Yeah.” Ian nods with a sated smile.

Mickey bends to kiss him before unlocking the door and heading out. Ian sighs happily and shuts his eyes hoping to get some few minutes of sleep.

He doesn’t. His pager goes off soon after.

 

** <>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>**

 

“Oh thank God Dr. Milkovich, I found you!” an out of breath intern –he doesn’t bother to learn their names unless they give him reason to- tells Mickey as soon as he steps out of the on-call room. “You're needed in the ICU.”

“I know, I just got paged. On my way there now.” He says already walking away. “Nurse Sarah, is looking for Dr. Gallagher, is he in there?”

That stops Mickey in his tracks. “Why would he be in there?” he raises an eyebrow and narrows his eyes at the petite intern.

“No reason, it was just, it's a random question, that’s all.” She says in one breath before clearing her throat uncomfortably.

Mickey glares at her and leaves her exhaling in relief. As the elevator doors close, he sees her knocking on the on-call room door anyway. He could have sworn him and Ian were more discreet than that.

 

** <>-<>-<>**

 

When Ian is done with his surgery, he inquires about Mickey's ware bouts and goes looking for him. Even though they were together merely a few hours ago he already misses him. according to nurse Sarah, he's on the third floor, with his patient who came into the hospital with a through and through bullet wound on his thigh. Ian is just about to walk into the room when he overhears something that makes him linger by the door.

“C’mon Dr. Milkovich. A good looking guy like you, you must get hit on all the time.”

Mickey's patient is saying. Ian scoffs silently, because Mickey is a hard ass that is feared all around. And seeing as they practically live here, no one would dare hit on Mickey. Except Ian, but unlike many, he had the guts. And he's so happy he did because what they have going on –official or not- is beautiful.

He hears Mickey laugh. “How’s the pain?”

“Don’t change the subject, you already said I can leave tomorrow.”

“And I have told you time and time again, I don’t go out with my patients.”

“Yeah but I gotta be the exception right?” the patient asks making Ian frown. “I mean, you’ve taken such good care of me since I got here. I want it to be my turn.”

Ian has seen Mickey's patient, he's been around for days now and the guy is hot enough to make Ian feel threatened. He's got this long brown hair and green eyes. Even though he's mostly been in hospital gowns, it doesn’t take the hotness away.

He doesn’t wait to hear the rest of the conversation but instead walks away upset and seething with jealousy. Ian always knew this day would come, where someone else would hit on Mickey. He just wasn’t looking forward to it. He's been wanting to talk to Mickey about defining their relationship but he didn’t want to ruin what they have. But even if Mickey turns down this patient, there will be another. Or worse, another nurse or doctor as ballsy as Ian. Or even worse, Mickey could say yes to this patient since he _was_ single after all.

Ian rushes into the nearest on-call and locks himself in there. Insecure and jealous thoughts are swirling in his mind and he doesn’t trust himself to be out there. He will either burst into the room and kiss Mickey silly or snap at a patient which he is pretty sure is against the rules.  
So he locks himself in there and decides not to move until he's calmed down.

 

** <>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>**

 

Mickey hasn’t seen Ian in two days. What the fuck?!

  
They usually make sure to hook up at least once a day. More if it's a good day where none of them have lost a patient. So Ian's absence is really bothering him since this is the longest they’ve stayed without seeing each other since they started fucking. You would think with Ian's inconspicuous hair it would be easy to find the guy but it's like he didn’t want to be found. Mickey is very close to thinking he did something wrong. A thought that really bothers him because he loves the stubborn redhead. He's never told him, doesn’t plan on ever telling him, but he does.

Mickey hasn’t eaten in the cafeteria since he was an intern himself, but today he heads there just to look around. He spots Ian, but he's taken by surprise when the latter disappears as soon as his eyes land on Mickey.

Okay seriously, what the fuck?!

Mickey pockets his hands angrily and goes looking for a nurse.

 

** <>-<>-<>**

Ian just got paged so he runs towards room 112. Inside he finds one of the nurses but no patient. “What the hell is going on?” The nurse steps aside and Mickey steps out from behind the curtain. “Dammit.”

“Dammit? Fucking really?” Mickey snaps.

The nurse quickly scurries away sensing a lover’s quarrel.

“You misused a hospital resource by paging me for no reason.”

“Don’t you dare give me that shit.” Mickey says. Ian starts to head out but Mickey quickly shuts the door and stands in front of it. “Ian what the hell? Did I do sum’n?”

Ian avoids his eyes. “I'm,”

“Don’t you fucking lie to me either!”

Ian sighs and rubs a hand across his face. “What are we?”

“What?” Mickey asks taken aback. That’s not where he thought this conversation was headed.

Ian shrugs. "i'm just wondering, if we're a couple or not."

"Ian-"

“What are we you and I?” Ian insists.

“We,” Mickey breathes and licks his lips. “We have fun, right?”

Ian nods. “We do. But I want more. I don’t wanna be _nothing_ anymore.”

Mickey takes Ian's right hand and squeezes it. “You're not nothing.”

“Then what am I?” Ian asks with a deep frown. “Because I love you, Mickey.” he confesses and Mickey swallows. “And I don’ wanna have to worry about someone else taking what's mine. But that’s the thing, you're not mine. We’re nothing to each other, and I can't-“

Ian doesn’t get to finish his rumbling because Mickey crushes their lips together and pulls him in for a kiss. Ian moans and presses Mickey towards the door as he deepens the kiss. Their tongues meet and both men moan louder as they get lost in the make out like they always do. It's when Mickey rubs their clothed hard dicks together that Ian reluctantly pulls away. He opens his mouth to talk some more but Mickey shuts him up with five words;

“I fucking love you too.”

Ian lets out a chuckle of relief. “You do?” Mickey nods and Ian bends to pull him into another kiss.

“Finally.” They hear someone whisper on the other side of the door and immediately pull away.

Mickey quickly opens the door and finds at least several nurses and fellow doctors _not_ minding their own business and listening in on them. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere I don’t know, fucking saving lives!” he yells making them all scatter in different directions. Ian laughs behind him and pulls him back into the room. “They knew, can you believe that?”

“Mmmm…” Ian moans already taking off his coat.

“This is not an on-call room Ian.”

“Don’ care.” Ian says shutting the blinds and guiding Mickey towards the bed.

The only thing Mickey can do is follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you for stopping by  
> (^。^)


End file.
